New Bamfs on the Block
by protector91
Summary: Having possibly made Carmilla's mother stronger than ever, Laura, Carmilla, and their friends flee from campus and take sanctuary at a house filled with people Laura thought only existed in the realm of fiction. BAMF Girls Club Crossover.
1. On the Run

**A/N: So for those of you that don't know, the BAMF Girls Club is a comedic internet web series that finds Buffy, Hermione, Katniss, Lisbeth, Michonne, and Bella all living together under one roof. Their personalities are exaggerated in that series for the sake of comedy, so if something about how they act in this story seems off, that's why. Here we go and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

Laura Hollis sits in front of her laptop ready to record a new video in a brand new location. Instead of her familiar and welcoming dorm room, she now resides within a dismal motel. LaFontaine and Perry lay on one of the room's two beds while Carmilla paces around the space.

"I can't believe you're doing this. The entire point of laying low is to not draw attention to yourself," she chastises Laura.

"Hey, it's not like I'm saying where we're at," Laura reminds her. "My viewers also need to know that we're OK."

"No offense, but who's to say your viewers take these videos seriously?" Perry asks. "I mean, there's never been any definitive proof of the vampire's existence on your camera outside of Carmilla and Will's speed, which looks like something out of iMovie when you watch it on your laptop."

"I don't care. I'm making the video." Carmilla rolls her eyes, walks behind Laura, and puts her arms around her.

"You're lucky you're cute," she whispers and kisses Laura's cheek. She blushes and Carmilla smiles widely. "Make it fast baby." Laura nods and Carmilla sits on the other bed.

"OK, so it's been a few weeks since I posted my last video, everyone. I believe it was December 2, 2014. Sorry about how I left you all hanging, but we had to make one Hell of a quick exit. You see, we tried to kill Carmilla's psychotic sire, who just happened to be The Dean of the University, but instead we might've made her more powerful. Don't you just love a story with scope? I _don't."_

"Me neither," Perry agrees.

"I do," LaFontaine says.

"Shut up," Carmilla mutters.

"Moving on, the minute the school alarm went off, Carmilla grabbed me, Danny, LaFontaine, Perry, J.P. and we got the heck out of dodge. I don't know if The Dean did survive, but as we fled, I spotted a large group of vampires converging just outside of my dorm building. How were they out in broad daylight? I don't know. How does that work Carmilla?" She asks looking at her.

"When you get to be as old as me and some of the vamps on campus, the sun becomes an annoyance at best," she explains.

"That's…convenient." Laura looks back at her camera. "I called Kirsch as we ran and I hope he managed to get away too. I haven't risked calling him since and thankfully, he hasn't tried to call me. That could mean he's dead, however. Dear God, I hope he isn't dead. Anyway, we've had to hide in some _seedy_ places since then." Laura glares in Carmilla's direction as she says this. She only shrugs her shoulders.

"However, a few nights ago, I got an email from someone whose name, even though it's obviously fake, I won't reveal on camera. They offered us protection at their place. I don't know who they are, but we're desperate at this point and almost broke."

"Wrap it up, cutie," Carmilla says.

"Keep your corset on. I'm almost finished. So, this will be my last video for a while. If I don't make another one at least a year from now, then it's a safe bet I'm dead and it will be up to you, gentle viewers, to pick up where I left off. Wish us luck."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. The Bamf Girls

"Where's Buffy: The Vampire Slayer when you need her?" Laura asks after ending her recording.

"Trapped in the glorious world of fiction where she can't get to me," Carmilla jokes.

"Buffy wouldn't hurt you though. You're good."

"Not exactly."

"Oh come on, yes you are. Sort of. OK, I see your point, but these redemption quests take time. Look at Angel for example."

"I'd rather not." Their conversation is interrupted by Danny, wearing a necklace of garlic, stepping into the room.

"Our ride is here. Cross your fingers and pray this isn't a trap. It is safe to pray around you right?" She asks Carmilla. Carmilla sticks her tongue out at Danny and Laura silently sighs.

_At least they aren't trying to kill each other_, she thinks.

The girls gather what little possessions they have, scatter garlic around the room, and step outside where a black van waits for them. Laura gulps and Carmilla gives her hand a small reassuring squeeze. Laura smiles at Carmilla and they all pile into the van.

"You all smell like garlic," the driver comments.

"It's a long story Miss…Salendar is it?" Laura asks. The driver turns around revealing a girl around their age with a goofy looking smile on her face.

"Oh no. That's just an alias. Name's Bella Swan, at your service," she says and salutes the runaways.

_A fake name for a fake name?_ Laura wonders as Bella drives out onto the road.

"Where are you taking us?" Danny asks. Bella turns around to look at the girls.

"The _coolest _place ever," she answers.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Carmilla shouts. Bella looks back at the road and swerves the van back onto the correct lane, narrowly avoiding hitting another car.

"Phew. Thanks for the warning. Lisbeth would kill me if she found out I wrecked her van. I almost got hit by a van once, but Edward saved me. He always does. Except for the time when I stopped him from committing suicide and the time I saved him from getting his head ripped off by Victoria and Riley though no one seems to remember that. Not even Edward remembers. I'd ask him to read my mind so he could see that I'm telling the truth, but I'm immune to his powers for whatever reason. That sucks because I have so many happy memories of us together that I want him to relive."

"I think we were better off on our own," Carmilla whispers to Laura.

"Be nice," Laura whispers back.

Bella talks for most of the drive about her various near death experiences and how she thought life without Edward would be empty, but her new friends have managed to fill the void. Carmilla pretends to gag multiple times while all Laura can do is wonder what is up with this girl. Two hours or so pass before they finally pull up to a peaceful looking suburban house.

"Here we are, girls. My home away from home. Just some friendly advice, don't touch Lisbeth's stuff. Katniss went missing for two or three weeks when she made off with most of her weapons. Then again, I did steal Lisbeth's van, but we have an understanding-."

"Ok, how long are you going to keep up with this fictional identity? It's getting annoying," Carmilla interrupts.

"Fictional? What are you talking about? My identity is as real as my love for Edward." Carmilla growls and starts advancing towards Bella, but Laura stops her.

"She's not a threat."

"She will be to my sanity if she keeps bringing up that sparkly twerp." Bella unlocks the door to the house and the girls all step inside.

"And just where have you been all night?" A fierce looking woman asks sitting in a chair just a few feet from the front door.

"Hi Lisbeth," Bella greets.

"I noticed my van was missing. Care to explain what you've been up to?"

"Sure, no problem. You see, I've been using your computer as of late to watch this girl's vlogs and-."

**One boring explantation later**

"You used my name as a fake name? I can't believe you'd do something so stupid. No. Actually, I _can_ believe you would do something so stupid. I don't have time to fend off people that might try to kill me for aiding fugitives," Lisbeth chastises her.

"You would've done the same thing."

"Yes, I would. _I _would. Not you."

"Well, Hermione has said that you're a bad influence on me."

"Bella!" The runaways hear a British sounding girl shout. They all stare in disbelief at Hermione stepping into the room to join them.

"Hi Hermione."

"Great. We're in a house full of Cosplayers," Carmilla groans.

"You got a problem with Cosplayers?" LaFontaine asks.

"Who said anything about Cosplaying and who are you people?" Hermione asks.

"I brought them here," Bella answers.

"You know you aren't supposed to bring anyone here without letting the rest of us know," Hermione scolds Bella.

"And you know you're never supposed to use my laptop. _Ever,_" Lisbeth hisses; eyes twitching.

"Please. You're impressed that I took initiative. Don't deny it," Bella says batting her eyelashes at Lisbeth. She looks away from Bella, but she catches a quick glimpse of a smile on Lisbeth's face; a psychotic looking smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Ugh, initiative. I don't ever want to hear that word again," a new girl complains.

"Hi Buffy."

"Hi Bella. Who are these people?"

"Very confused," Perry says. "Who are you?"

"Yes, I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Hermione J. Granger. The J stands for Jean."

"I meant what's your real name."

"That is my real name."

"Yeah right," Perry dismisses. "I suppose you have a magic wand on you."

Hermione takes out her wand and points it at Carmilla's backpack. "Accio backpack."

The backpack flies through the air, collides with Hermione, and sends her crashing to the floor. Carmilla breaks into a fit of laughter while the other girls' eyes widen in shock, not only at the display of magic, but also at the name of the spell.

"A little help here," Hermione requests trying to lift the backpack off her.

"What did you put in that thing?" Danny asks Carmilla.

"Oh you know. A little of this. A little of that," she laughs as Bella tries and fails to lift Carmilla's backpack. Danny tries to lift it as well, but fails too.

"Oh, move over," Buffy says moving Bella and Danny aside and effortlessly picking up the backpack. Carmilla's laughter ceases and Laura's eyes widen even further at the sight of Buffy's strength and she walks over to Bella.

"Do you by any chance have bite marks on your arm?" She asks.

"Yes. Why?"

"Can I see them?" Laura asks holding Bella's arm.

"These marks aren't an attraction for you to gawk at," Bella scoffs pulling her arm away. "They're a symbol of Edward's devotion to me."

"I'll show you mine," Laura offers.

"Ok," Bella cheerfully accepts pulling her shirt sleeve down as Laura moves her hair off her neck revealing where Carmilla bit her.

"Whoa. Edward never bit me there," Bella says sounding bummed out.

"It's not as hot as television makes it out to be," Laura reveals.

"Speak for yourself," Carmilla says with a coy smile. Laura inspects Bella's scar and runs her fingers over it. It definitely feels authentic.

"Toto. I have a feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore."

"No. We're in Heaven," a beaming LaFontaine says.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Uneasy Living Conditions

"So would you care to explain what you meant about us being Cosplayers?" Hermione asks the confused arrivals.

"It's a long story," Laura answers and the rest of her friends nod in agreement.

"We've got all the time in the world to listen. Nothing exciting ever really happens in this house," Buffy says. "Whose backpack is this?" She then asks.

"Mine," Carmilla answers. Buffy tosses it to her and Carmilla places it on the floor. She opens it, pulls out a bottle of blood, and takes a quick sip of it.

"Is that human blood?" Buffy asks.

"Yes," Carmilla answers and starts to take another sip. She quickly drops her bottle and catches a stake an inch from hitting her heart.

She glares at Buffy and angrily snaps the stake in half before charging straight at her. She collides with Buffy sending them crashing through a wall and they fall into the living room. The other girls sprint into the room just as Buffy yanks Carmilla up to her feet and throws her into the kitchen. Carmilla lands on a wooden table, which breaks on contact. Buffy runs forward, grabs a broken table leg, and prepares to stake Carmilla.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione casts and the table leg flies out of Buffy's hands.

"What the Hell Hermione!?" Buffy shouts.

With Buffy distracted, Carmilla sits up and shoves Buffy back into the living room. They stand back up to their feet and start advancing towards each other to continue when Laura runs in between them.

"Both of you, stop it!" She orders them.

"Why should I? I'm Buffy."

"The Vampire Slayer. I know. Huge fan by the way, but the vampire you're trying to kill is my girlfriend."

"…what?"

"She said I'm her girlfriend you dumb blonde," Carmilla insults.

"Oh you bitch!" Buffy curses.

"Hold it!" Laura shouts trying to keep Buffy back from Carmilla.

"I don't even know who you are, so why should I care that you're dating a human eating vampire?"

"I stole that blood from campus health," Carmilla clarifies. "Have to get my nourishment somehow."

"That's not helping," Buffy says.

"She did try to save the world, if that helps, " LaFontaine jumps in.

"Besides, these girls need our help, Buffy. I thought you were supposed to be the good guy," Bella criticizes with her arms folded. Buffy glares at her, but she stands firm.

"Wow. This is uncharacteristically outspoken of you, Bella." Buffy looks at Hermione. "I thought you undid the training she had with Lisbeth." Hermione just shrugs her shoulders and Buffy groans before turning to Carmilla.

"Fine. I won't kill you, but listen and listen well Bela Lugosi."

"My last name is Swan," Bella says.

"Not you," Buffy groans again then looks back at Carmilla. "You feed on _any_ of my friends and you're going to get personally acquainted with Mr. Pointy."

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?"

"I don't need one."

"I'd be surprised if you had one with that attitude."

"Carmilla, please stop trying to piss off the professional vampire killer," Laura pleads.

"Fine."

"I'll be watching you," Buffy threatens and exits the living room. The other girls stand in silence for a moment and then Lisbeth steps forward.

"Are you any of you hungry? I know a great recipe for Lady Fingers," she offers.

"No thanks. We're…," Laura begins to decline, but sees Lisbeth's eyes start to twitch. "On second thought, Lady Fingers sound nice."

"Gooooood," Lisbeth says with a smile and heads off into the kitchen.

"Do any other psychos live in this house?" Danny asks.

"Just Katniss and Michonne," Hermione replies.

"Where are they?" LaFontaine asks a little too enthusiastically.

"Katniss is probably up a tree somewhere and Michonne's out purchasing supplies for whatever apocalypse she thinks is going on. You shouldn't have to worry about them though you might want to keep being a vampire to yourself. Michonne hates the undead. Well, zombies specifically, but I don't think she'd see a difference in your case."

"I told you we'd be better off on our own," Carmilla mumbles to Laura.

"Can we just go somewhere and unpack what little we have?" Danny asks.

"Of course. The unclaimed bedrooms are the first hallway to the right," Hermione says.

"Need any help cleaning up this mess?" Laura asks.

"No, thank you," Hermione turns down with her wand pointed at the hole in the wall. "Oculus reparo," she casts and the wall fixes itself in seconds.

"That is so cool," LaFontaine marvels as Hermione continues repairing the damage from the fight. As the girls head for the bedrooms Bella quickly steps in front of them and takes Laura and Carmilla's hands.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you both just like Edward would protect me," she promises.

"Gee…thanks Bella," Laura says.

"No problem." Bella gives them a wide smile and walks away from the group. The runaways swiftly make for the bedrooms where they try to process what just happened.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Danny asks Carmilla.

"Can't say that I have and I've seen a lot of weird things over the past few centuries."

"Who's to say those girls are the real thing? They really could just be Cosplayers that happen to possess the abilities of the characters," Laura suggests.

"That's possible. There was something off about their personalities. Bella's mind was never THAT one track when it came to Edward," LaFontaine comments and everyone stares at her. "What? I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, so I read the books."

"It doesn't matter what they are. What matters is whether or not it is safe for us to stay," Carmilla points out.

"I don't know about you all, but Lisbeth scares me," Perry admits.

"You're preaching to the choir," LaFontaine says.

"Still, if The Dean happens to find us, having a group of bad asses to fight with, not counting Bella, would be beneficial don't you think? I vote we stay," Laura chooses.

"Me too," LaFontaine agrees.

"This place is a lot cleaner than the motels we've stayed at. I vote we stay too," Perry decides.

"I'm willing to try this place out," Danny says.

"Assuming none of these bad asses will try killing us in our sleep, sure why not," Carmilla relents.

"Buffy is _not_ going to kill you and if she does try, she'll have to go through me," Laura promises.

"And me," LaFontaine adds.

"I care about you Carmilla, but I'm not really a fighter." LaFontaine elbows Perry. "OK, OK. She'll have to go through me too." They all look at Danny. She remains silent for a moment then speaks.

"You're better at fighting vampires than us, so it would be in our best interests to keep you alive."

"Aw Danny. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Carmilla sarcastically quips.

"So, now what?" Laura asks. At her question, five silver balls attached to parachutes drop into the girls' laps.

"Did these just drop out of the ceiling?" Perry asks looking above them for any place the items might have dropped from. Laura examines the ball and then it opens up revealing a small bottle and a piece of paper attached to it that reads:

**Antidote**

**- Peeta**

"Great. Baker Boy is real too," Carmilla comments while Laura stares at her bottle.

"Antidote? For what?" Another ball drops from nowhere this time only containing a note.

**For the poison Lisbeth sometimes mixes into her Lady Fingers by accident.**

**- Peeta**

"Still think it's safe for us to stay here, cutie?" Carmilla laughs and kisses Laura's cheek. "Bottoms up Creampuffs." They clink their bottles together and all down their antidotes before sharing an uneasy laugh at the situation.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Fellow Fugitives

Laura was not sure what shocked her more. Lisbeth Salender knowing how to make Ladyfingers or her ladyfingers tasting delicious. They tasted so good that Laura initially forgot that she and her friends all took antidotes to the poison Lisbeth sometimes mixes into them. Even after Laura remembered, she just shrugged her shoulders and scarfed more of them down.

"What's in this stuff if you don't mind me asking?" Laura asks Lisbeth; mouth full of ladyfingers.

"4 eggs, 2/3 cups water, 7/8 cup all-purpose flour, 1/2 teaspoon of baking powder, and 1 teaspoon tears of your enemies," Lisbeth answers.

"Excuse me, w-what?" Laura stammers in the middle of another bite.

"I said 1 teaspoon tears of your enemies," Lisbeth repeats. Perry looks at her plate of ladyfingers and slowly pushes it away. Lisbeth stares at her and she gulps.

"Oh, I-I'm just really full that's all," she lies with a nervous giggle.

"So you mean to tell me that you have the tears of your enemies stored in this house?" Carmilla asks diverting Lisbeth's attention from Perry to her.

"Usually yes. I ran out a month ago, however, and had to substitute the tears with a conservative splash of vanilla."

"Oh, so there aren't any tears in these Ladyfingers?" A relieved sounding Laura asks.

"Regretfully no," Lisbeth answers snapping one of the fingers in half with her teeth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters I must attend to." Lisbeth leaves the living room and the runaways to their thoughts. Once she is gone, Carmilla turns to Laura.

"Before you ask, YES, I still think it's safe for us to be here," Laura answers.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Carmilla says putting her hands up in mock defense. "Though we've been here less than, what, a few hours and I've nearly been staked and we all nearly got poisoned. But again, I'm not saying anything." Laura laughs and shoves two Ladyfingers into Carmilla's mouth. She swallows them both and gives an unexpected moan.

"Wow. These are pretty good," she says and grabs the last few of the treats off Laura's plate.

"Hey!"

"What? You weren't even going to eat them when you thought they might have tears mixed into them."

"Would you have eaten them if they did?"

"Pretty much."

"You scare me sometimes," Perry confesses.

"Only sometimes? I must be losing my edge," Carmilla jokes.

"Um. I think I'm going to go to bed." Perry springs out of her seat and fast walks out of the living room. A minute or two after she leaves, the rest of the girls decide to follow suit.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

A loud bugle playing the song "Revielle" sounds throughout the house waking up Laura and her friends. All of them, except Carmilla, jump out of bed. They look at each other and shrug their shoulders as the trumpet gets louder until a girl around their age with a familiar pin attached to her shirt, marches into their room. She plays the bugle for a few more seconds then stops and smiles at the girls.

"Glad to see you're all awake. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm."

"Katniss Everdeen, right?" Laura guesses.

"Yes. How did you know?" Katniss asks. LaFontaine, who looks like they can barely contain their excitement, points at Katniss' pin.

"Oh right," she chuckles.

"Would you care to explain why you're waking us up at," Danny glances at the clock, "6 A.M.?"

"Your training of course."

"Training? What training?" Danny asks.

"You're on the run right?" Katniss asks.

"How did you know that?"

"Bella filled us in on everything. As a fellow fugitive, I'm prepared to assist you all in whatever way I can."

"Thanks, but…"

"No buts," Katniss cuts off. "You may think you're safe, but you're never safe. Not until you've taken down the threat that haunts your dreams and causes you to wake up screaming in the middle of the night only this time Peeta isn't here to comfort you and!…" Katniss pauses at the slightly freaked out looks on Laura and the others' faces. "Oh. Sorry," Katniss apologizes. "Meet me outside after you've eaten something and we'll get started." She exits the bedroom and Carmilla loudly clears her throat.

"Still think it's safe for us to stay?" She asks again.

"Let's just go," Laura sighs.

Breakfast was rather…tense to say the least as Buffy made an unexpected appearance while the girls ate. She and Carmilla stared at one another for most of the meal and things got even more uncomfortable when Bella showed up to ask Laura and Buffy about what being bitten on the neck felt like. Both ladies avoided the question and LaFontaine got rid of Bella by stating that Jacob was a better match for her than Edward. Bella scoffed at the notion and stormed off. After that, the girls headed outside, but there was no sign of Katniss anywhere.

"This is rude," Perry comments.

"Laura, why are we doing this?" Carmilla asks.

"These people took us in, Carmilla. The least we could do is try to get along with them."

"And besides, this is Katniss Everdeen we are talking about. When will we ever get another chance to train with her? The answer, of course, is never," LaFontaine says.

"Lest we forget that we all nearly died fighting the Dean," Laura points out. "I think we could use the training."

"Well, I don't see much reason for us to stick around if our drill sergeant isn't even present." At Carmilla's comment, someone whistles, and the girls look up to see Katniss above them in a tree. She jumps out of the tree to their level.

"You just failed your first lesson soldiers."

"_What_ lesson?" Danny asks.

"You didn't see me and you all just stood here. If you're meeting someone and they don't show up at the meeting place, you have to immediately scan your surroundings to make sure you aren't being watched while also looking for the best way to vacate the premises. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," Carmilla says and gives a mock salute making Katniss glare at her. She pulls her backpack off and opens it. Carmilla recoils and grabs her nose at the smell of garlic coming from it.

"Put this on," Katniss says taking out a necklace of garlic from the pack.

"Are you serious? I'm not wearing that," Carmilla refuses taking a few more steps back.

"No one gets any unfair advantages in my training sessions, soldier. Now put it on. That's an order."

"That's an order? OK, screw this." Carmilla starts to leave, but Laura grabs her arm.

"Just put it on," she says. "I promise you won't regret it later tonight," she adds and bats her eyelashes.

"…damn it," Carmilla whispers and takes the garlic necklace while Laura gives a self-assured smile.

"Thank you, Soldier Hollis. Now then…DROP AND GIVE ME 30!"

The ladies drop to the ground to begin when the song "Eye of the Tiger" starts playing in the background. Laura looks behind her and sees Bella holding a boom box playing the song. Bella puts it on the ground and gives Laura two thumbs up.

**Rising up, back on the street**  
><strong>Did my time, took my chances<strong>  
><strong>Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet<strong>  
><strong>Just a man and his will to survive<strong>

**So many times it happens too fast**  
><strong>You change your passion for glory<strong>  
><strong>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past<strong>  
><strong>You must fight just to keep them alive<strong>

**It's the eye of the tiger**  
><strong>It's the thrill of the fight<strong>  
><strong>Rising up to the challenge of our rival<strong>  
><strong>And the last known survivor<strong>  
><strong>Stalks his prey in the night<strong>  
><strong>And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger<strong>

"I want to see you see you sweat, ladies! Move it!" Katniss shouts leaving the girls in the dust behind her as they run laps around the backyard.

Danny starts running faster and Carmilla picks up the pace until they are neck and neck. Danny shoves Carmilla's garlic necklace in her face, but Carmilla slaps her hand away and they wind up rushing ahead of Katniss. She stops running and a wide grin breaks across her face.

"See? That is what I am talking about ladies…ladies?" Katniss turns around and sees Laura, Perry, and LaFontaine sprawled on the ground out of breath. Katniss runs a hand down her face and goes to help them up.

**Face to face, out in the heat**  
><strong>Hanging tough, staying hungry<strong>  
><strong>They stack the odds 'til we take to the street<strong>  
><strong>For the kill with the skill to survive<strong>

**It's the eye of the tiger**  
><strong>It's the thrill of the fight<strong>  
><strong>Rising up to the challenge of our rival<strong>  
><strong>And the last known survivor<strong>

**Stalks his prey in the night**  
><strong>And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger<strong>

"Hit me as hard as you can, Soldier Perry." Katniss orders.

"I'm reallllly not a fighter."

"Hit me!"

"But…"

"HIT ME!" Katniss shouts.

"Shut up!" Perry yells back and throws a punch. Katniss catches it, twists Perry's arm behind her back and pins her to the ground.

"Too obvious a move, soldier," Katniss says then pulls her bow off her back and uses it to knock Carmilla, who was trying to sneak up on her, off balance and fall to the ground. "Anyone else?"

**Rising up, straight to the top**  
><strong>Had the guts, got the glory<strong>  
><strong>Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop<strong>  
><strong>Just a man and his will to survive<strong>

**It's the eye of the tiger**  
><strong>It's the thrill of the fight<strong>  
><strong>Rising up to the challenge of our rival<strong>  
><strong>And the last known survivor<strong>  
><strong>Stalks his prey in the night<strong>  
><strong>And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger<strong>

**The eye of the tiger**  
><strong>The eye of the tiger<strong>  
><strong>The eye of the tiger<strong>  
><strong>The eye of the tiger<strong>

"45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55! Ok, you can take a break ladies," Katniss says and they all gleefully cease doing their sit-ups except for LaFontaine, who keeps going until they reach 75. Katniss gives a satisfied applause at her effort.

"Good work, Soldier LaFontaine," she congratulates.

"That just made the searing pain I feel worth it," they breathe out.

"I think...I think I'm gonna die," Perry pants.

"We've only been working out for the length of the song. That's, what, 4 and a half minutes?" Danny informs her.

"Something like that," LaFontaine says.

"I told you all that I'm not a fighter. I can't keep doing this," Perry states.

"You have to," Katniss declares.

"Why? Carmilla's mother doesn't even know we're here. We're all dying from this workout, even Carmilla, and she's already dead," Perry points out.

"Hey. I'm fine," Carmilla says though her face has noticeably less color to it.

"And how long do you think you can hide before her mother does find you?" Katniss asks.

"Um..."

"You don't think she'll find you, do you? Newsflash, if she wants you all dead, truly wants you all dead, she'll never stop trying to find you. I know I'm being hard on you all, sort of, but I don't want any of you to fall victim to what I did." Katniss looks away from the group and stares at her tree. "You need to be strong enough to take out your enemies the first time you fight so you won't have to worry about them coming back for the people you love."

"…yeah. I know what you mean," Carmilla says in a somber tone then turns to Laura. Laura smiles at her and lightly caresses Carmilla's cheek.

"Ok. What's next?" Laura asks getting back to her feet; groaning from how sore her muscles feel despite the short workout. Katniss tosses her bow to Laura and hands her a single arrow.

"Um. I've never used one of these before," Laura admits.

"Seriously? After all the stories you told us about what your father taught you, I figured a bow would be a no brainer," LaFontaine says.

"Oh I've used a bow before, it was just a crossbow. Spoiler alert, I was a terrible shot with it."

"That's what this training is for. Now let's see what you've got," Katniss says. Laura faces the target Katniss set up and readies her arrow. She takes a deep breath, pulls it back, and prepares to let it loose.

"Hold it, hold it!" Katniss interrupts.

"What's wrong?" Laura asks.

"What's wrong is that you'll take someone's eye out, probably your own, if you fire it like that. Let me help you." Katniss walks behind Laura and helps her get into a better position. A small growl escapes Carmilla's lips at how close Laura and Katniss are and Danny slaps her on the shoulder.

"Jealousy isn't a very good color on you," she whispers.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Carmilla whispers back.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Sorry about them," Laura apologizes as she pulls back on the arrow.

"They're nothing compared to Johanna," Katniss laughs keeping Laura's arms steady. "Let it fly when you're ready." Katniss lets go of Laura and stands back. Laura's eyes zero in on the bullseye and she lets the arrow fly. It soars through the air and pierces the top right corner of the target. Laura's arms slump down and she sighs.

"I guess you shouldn't have let me go," she says.

"Guess not." 15 minutes and maybe 30 or so arrows later, Laura finally hits the bullseye. She jumps for joy and then hugs Katniss. The other girls run from Carmilla, who merely walks over to Katniss' tree and punches it. She lets out a loud growl as she recoils in pain from the punch. She tears off the garlic necklace and throws another punch this time taking a small chunk out of the tree.

"And yet, _still_ not as intimidating as Johanna," Katniss jokes earning Laura's laughs.

The rest of the training session went as well as the first 4 and a half minutes did with Carmilla and Danny going to absurd lengths to outdo one another including Carmilla bench pressing Laura and Danny responding by bench pressing Perry and LaFontaine with predictably disastrous results. This continued for the next few hours and Katniss didn't even look close to being finished. Fortunately for them, Katniss mercilessly ended their training for the day after they took turns trying to fight her again. Of course, Katniss pinned them all without much effort. She even successfully body slammed Danny much to her embarrassment and the others' amusement.

Katniss decided to give them tomorrow off, but warned that the next day of training would be even tougher. The girls groaned, but were too exhausted to argue. After Hermione was able to dull most of the pain and soreness they felt, they took their showers and plopped back into bed.

Laura woke up later that night feeling stiff as a board. She sits up and stretches before giving a loud yawn. She looks at her friends all fast asleep and wishes she could be the same, but alas she cannot due to how much is running through her brain right now. She gets out of bed and collapses to the floor thanks to her legs being asleep. She grabs her bed sheets, pulls herself back up, and forces herself to walk to the kitchen as the feeling in her legs slowly and painfully returns. As she approaches the kitchen, she hears the familiar hum of the microwave.

_Who could be up at this hour?_ _Wow, did I really just think that?_ Laura wonders as she enters the kitchen and spots Carmilla.

"Hi Carmilla," she greets.

"Hey cutie," Carmilla replies. The microwave finishes and she pulls a cup out. She takes a long gulp of the blood in it and sighs in satisfaction. The two of them take a seat at the table and Laura places her hand over Carmilla's.

"I want to apologize for how things have turned out since we arrived," Laura says.

"I thought it was safe for us to stay here," Carmilla quips interlocking her fingers with Laura's.

"I still think it is. I just didn't realize we'd be staying at a place with such quirky individuals."

"Now you know how I feel when I have to deal with your friends," Carmilla says with a smirk. Laura rolls her eyes then looks at her and Carmilla's hands.

"You know, I've never noticed, but you're really warm," Laura comments. Carmilla smiles, stands up, and pulls Laura closer. Face to face. Chest to chest.

"Contrary to popular belief vampires are quite warm; when well fed at least," she seductively purrs then moves some hair off of Laura's neck then starts kissing it. "You said that being bitten wasn't as sexy as T.V. made it out to be. I was in a rush the last time I did it. Want to know how it feels when done right?"

"Um...Carmilla..." Laura feels her throat go dry and, even though she's shaking, feels herself holding Carmilla tighter.

"It'll hurt at first, but then you'll feel connected to me. Truly_, truly, connected_," Carmilla whispers and then licks Laura's neck.

"Oh my God," Laura whispers and finds herself kissing Carmilla's own neck.

"You smell _delicious_," Carmilla moans.

"Most people mean that figuratively," Laura says kissing Carmilla's shoulder.

"I'm not most people," Carmilla replies. Her fangs are just inches away from sinking into Laura's neck when she starts to laugh and pulls away.

"You can relax. I'm not gonna bite you," Carmilla reveals.

"Oh thank God," Laura says in relief. "Not that I wouldn't want you to. I mean, I don't, but...well, mmph," Carmilla silences Laura's rambling with a kiss. Laura grips Carmilla even tighter as the kiss deepens and feels Carmilla's skin getting even hotter. Their moment of bliss is quickly interrupted, however, by someone slowly clapping.

"Just ignore her. She'll go away," Carmilla says against Laura's lips.

"I don't think so," Buffy says standing against the counter. Carmilla and Laura, however, do ignore her and continue kissing. Buffy nonchalantly walks to the refrigerator, pulls out a few handfuls of garlic and places them on the table next to the two girls. Carmilla growls, breaks away from Laura, and swipes the garlic away from them.

"What the Hell are you doing here Slayer?" Carmilla asks.

"Just making sure you're behaving," Buffy says casually tossing some garlic into the air and catching it.

"Shouldn't you be screwing an emo vampire?"

"I'd love to except you're the closest one around."

"You couldn't handle me anyway."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No! I'm spoken for remember!?" A bright flash of light suddenly engulfs the room. When it dies out, everyone appears fine until Buffy tries to speak. No sound comes out of her mouth. Carmilla laughs, but stops when no sound comes from her mouth either.

Buffy throws her hands in the air and mouths out, "Not again!" She and Carmilla turn towards Laura.

"Hey. I didn't do anything," she says.

"No. I did," Hermione announces behind her.

"Silencing charm?" Laura guesses.

"Yep," Hermione confirms. Buffy bangs on the table to get Hermione's attention and angrily points to her throat.

"Do you realize what time it is, Buffy? If you and Carmilla are going to keep the house up with your incessant arguing, then you're going to have to pay the price."

Buffy faces Carmilla and mouths out the word, "truce". Carmilla nods and they both start walking towards Hermione. With a flick of her wand, a barrier forms between the two pairs of girls. Buffy and Carmilla both punch the barrier and jump back when it stings them.

"That ought to hold them for a while," Hermione says walking over to the refrigerator and takes out a small bottle.

"Butterbeer," Hermione offers.

"Sure," Laura accepts and Hermione pours two glasses for them. They clink their drinks together and take a sip as Buffy and Carmilla glare at them from the other side of the barrier.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
